The Little Greasers
by Greaser-Girl13
Summary: This is the greasers way before they were The Outsiders, the Curtis parents are still alive.
1. The birth of a brother

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, SE Hinton does._**

It was four in the morning and the two Curtis brothers were waiting patiently in the hospital waiting room. They were waiting as patient as a six year old and a two year old who were expecting a new baby sister could.

"Soda! Stop playing with my shoes laces!" yelled six year old Darrell, "I'm not too good at tying them back yet!" Darry grabbed his little brother's hand and pulled him up into a chair. Soda sat there swinging his legs back and forth, and hummed a tune to himself.

"Soda! Just sit still for once!" Darry shouted at his little brother.

"Can't! Too excited!" the little Soda shouted. He stood up onto his chair and was shaking with excitement. Then Mr. Curtis came into the waiting room.

"Soda, get down from there." Soda jumped down, "Would you guys like to see your new baby brother?" the boy's dad asked.

"Brother?" both the brothers asked at once.

"Yep!" Their dad said proudly, "turns out he wasn't a girl." Soda ran to the door.

"What are we waiting for?" Darry and Mr. Curtis both laughed and Mr. Curtis led the little boys to the hospital room where their mom was laying in bed with their new baby brother. Sodapop jumped onto his mom's bed and his dad took him and set him back on the floor.

"Careful around Ponyboy, Pepsi-Cola." Soda giggled at his dad's use of his nickname.

"Ponyboy?" Darry asked, "that's… original…" He said with lack of a better word.

"Cool name, man!" said Soda giving his little brother a thumbs up. Ponyboy smiled.

"OH MY GOSH! Did you see that, mommy? He smiled at me!" Mrs. Curtis smiled.

"He likes you, Soda."

"Probably just gas." Darry mumbled to himself.

Soda was always wanting to hold his baby brother.

"Mommy? When can Pony pway blocks with me?" Soda asked.

"Honey, Pony's too small. He'll be able to play with you in a couple years," His mother assured him.

"Fine, I'll be waiting for him," Soda said as he bent down and kissed his baby brother on the forehead before going to bed.


	2. To the park!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry I haven't been able to update consistantly. Like I said, the homework the past couple of weeks has been killer. Anyways, here's chapter 2 of The Little Curtis Brothers. Hope you like it! For somereason, these stories always seem really long until I put them on Fanfiction. My computer is being stupid so I'm sorry if there's anything funky going on in the format (I hope that's the right word for it) or something. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders; in other words I haven't a greaser to my name.**

_**3 years later**_

Three year old Pony was sitting in the kitchen watching his mother cook when Soda came running in.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" He screeched as he ran into the room.

"What's wrong, Soda?" his mother asked.

"Darry's coming to get me!" he screamed as he hid behind his mother, Darry came running into the room.

"Where is he?" he asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Darry, be nice to your brother." Mrs. Curtis said.

"I would if I could but I can't!" Darry said.

"And why is that?"

"Mother," Darry said, "You've raised a thief!" Mrs. Curtis laughed.

"And what justifies that?"

"Me and Two-Bit were upstairs organizing his baseball cards, and Soda came up and took one of his cards and ran off with it and he wouldn't give it back!" Pony then toddled over to his mother and was raising his arms in the air begging to be picked up. Mrs. Curtis picked up her youngest son and bounced him on her hip.

"Soda, give back the card." She said and she held out her hand. Soda looked ashamed of himself as he handed his mother the card. She handed the card to Darry.

"I'm sorry, Darry," he said.

"You should be!" Said Darry snottily.

"Darrel…"

"I mean…apology accepted, Soda." Darry patted his little brother on his back. Pony who was up in the air patted them both on the head.

Pony was really quiet; he could talk, he just didn't want to. He was used to Soda always hanging around him and not leaving him alone and Soda always knew what he wanted so he had no real reason to talk, so when Soda started kindergarten and Pony was the only brother at home, Pony got lonely. He started following his mother more wherever she went which meant, of course, like almost all other little kids, he got tripped over more. By the end of the first week of school, Soda had made a new friend, a kid named Steve, which meant even less time Soda would spend with Pony. Soda still loved his little brother, though, so all his spare time was spent carting his little brother around on his back which Mrs. Curtis strongly disapproved of since Soda wasn't the most graceful kid in the world. Pony loved going anywhere with his older brothers because it made him feel tuff to be hanging out with older kids, so he never turned down an invitation to come along. In the third week of school, Steve was finally allowed to come over to the Curtis house. Steve and Soda got the idea to go hunt salamanders at the vacant lot.

"Come on Pony!" Said Soda who was used to Pony tagging along with him everywhere, "Lets go hunt salamanders!" Pony got up and toddled over to where Steve and Soda were and looked up at both of them (not before tripping over his feet a couple times on the way there since he hadn't quite mastered walking yet since Soda was always carrying him everywhere he needed to go).

"Oh Soda!" Steve whined, "Do we have to bring your baby brother along? He's such an annoying baby!" What Steve said really hurt Ponyboy's feelings badly; no one had ever minded him following Soda anywhere; most people thought Pony was kind of cute. A tear fell down Ponyboy's cheek.

"Listen, Steve," Soda started yelling at his new friend, "If Pony doesn't come, I don't come. He's my brother and he goes where ever I go! It's not his fault he's only three!" That was the only time Soda and Steve fought, even if they were only not speaking to each other for less than a day. Steve didn't dare to complain about Pony again.

"Darry?" Soda poked Darry in the side; Darry ignored his little brother. "Darry?" He poked his brother again. Darry was gritting his teeth. It was hard to ignore soda because of the close quarters in the back of the car. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were taking Darry, Soda, Two-Bit, Pony, and Steve to the city park; the back seat was so crowded that Pony had to sit on his mother's lap.

"Look out the window, boys! We're here!" All the boy's faces attracted to the window until the car came to a stop, then they all ran out every which way. Pony was being carried by his mother since he hadn't quite mastered the art of walking yet. She sat him down in the sandbox.

"Now, Pony, do not leave the sandbox," his mother told him sternly, "Do not leave the sandbox with anyone…Pony? What did I just say?" asked Mrs. Curtis suspecting her youngest son hadn't been listening.

"You said don't leave the sandbox with people," recited Pony to the best of his three year old memory.

"Good, I'm going to be right over there if you need me," She pointed to a blanket on the ground nearby. Pony nodded and his mother went over to sit on the blanket.

Pony looked around the whole park and noticed the older kids playing tag, his mother was busy fixing a picnic table for lunch, and a boy who looked about his age sitting on the jungle gym alone watching him. Pony waved at the boy who merely grinned back. Pony also noticed two really mean and rich looking boys across the park who were watching the poorer boys. Pony started drawing in the sand with a large stick he'd found. The two rich kids came over and sat down beside him and he noticed the kid on the jungle gym's eyes widened.

"Hey, grease, this is our sand box!" said one of the boys to Pony.

"Come on, Bob. Leave him alone! He's just a little kid."

"Shut up, Randy! I'm taking care of it!" Bob yelled back to his friend. Bob threw a ball of sand at Pony followed shortly by another. Bob went up to the little greaser and took his stick and broke it in half. Bob then pushed the child onto the ground and while Pony was trying to get up, Bob kicked sand in his face.

Meanwhile, the kid on the jungle gym had hopped down from the jungle gym and run over to the baby greaser's mother. He tugged on her dress and when she looked down at him he pointed toward where the children were abusing Pony. The toddler's mother shooed the kids away from her child and scooped him up in her arms to wipe the sand away from his eyes and sat him on the blanket where the jungle gym kid was already sitting.

"Here, Pony. This boy wants to play with you. You can sit over here with him." Pony's mother informed him.

"Hi thewe!" Said Pony as he grinned at the boy, "My name's Ponyboy! What's youws?"

"Johnny Cade," Said the other boy in a very quiet voice that was hard to hear.

"I got some toys hewe; you wanna pway with me, Johnny?" Pony was trying to talk in a quiet voice so he didn't scare Johnny. At that second, the other boys had come and surrounded them to inspect Pony's new friend. Johnny was a little uneasy about all five of the other kids staring him down, so he just stared back.

"Boys!" The six children heard Mrs. Curtis call, "Lunch is ready!" The five older boys went running toward the picnic table leaving Pony and Johnny sitting on the blanket.

"Johnny?" Pony asked, "Do you wanna go have juice and sandwiches with us?" Johnny didn't even have to think before he nodded his head.

"C'mon!" Pony and Johnny ran across the patch of grass and when they got to the picnic table where Mrs. Curtis picked them up one at a time and set them on the table bench and set peanut butter sandwiches and chocolate cake slices in front of them.

"Thank you, Pony's mom." Johnny said quietly

"Your welcome, Johnny" said Mrs. Curtis as she reached down to mess up Johnny's hair. Johnny flinched.

By the end of the day, Johnny was talking in sentences finally to the guys, and he had become one of the group. It got to be five thirty.

"Come here, guys," Mr. Curtis yelled, "I wanna show you something!" All the boys came running towards Mr. Curtis.

"Look to the west!" Everyone stared in silence towards the west until the sun set.

"Whoa! Whewe'd da sun go?" Asked Pony.

"It left for the night, but it'll come back tomorrow…" explained his father. They all sat in silence until they heard Mrs. Curtis calling.

"Guys, get in the car! It's time to get going home!" Mrs. Curtis called, "Johnny you should probably go find your parents, they're probably worried about you."

* * *

So...Did y'all like it? Hope so! There's more where this came from! Please review! HAPPY TRAILS! 


End file.
